Nina Patterson
Nina Patterson is a recurring character in Scream, serving as the secondary antagonist of Season 1. She has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story and has the biggest role all over the story and without her there would be no story to begin with. Nina is portrayed by Bella Thorne. Although Nina was the Queen Bee before Brooke Maddox, she was considered a mean-spirited, promiscuous and manipulative troublemaker. Nina was the smoking-hot, strawberry blonde-haired, mega-popular, pink lip-glossed and wealthy Queen of Mean of Lakewood who attended school at George Washington High School, ruling her kingdom with an iron fist. She was heir to the pink Prada throne, ultimately before her demise. Nina lived in a gorgeous modern house, complete with a hotel-worthy swimming pool, a chic square hot tub and a voice-activated speaker system. Nina kept a fit body and is always showing it off in her revealing wardrobes around school. However it’s not Nina's flawless complexion, expensive lip-gloss, and ballerina’s waist that has this bad girl at the top of the food chain. Nina's malicious take no prisoners attitude got her everything she desired, and more. Of all the girls in Lakewood, Nina is the bitch you shouldn’t cross. Freshman Year, Nina was considered “the bitch” which was a whole lot better than “the whore”. Boys meant nothing to her, she was in control and they were her playthings for when she got bored and nothing else. She took power. However, power could be very addicting and Nina had become a junkie for it. Nina had to remain on top. To make sure Nina didn’t fall into "second place", she dug up dirt on everyone with the help of her ex-boyfriend, Tyler O'Neill: Lakewood’s resident bad boy and tech genius. With Tyler's assistance, Nina was able to bug everyone, including teachers and town officials. She had an entire private room set up in her mansion with monitors on everyone. And Nina, she had front row seats to the whole thing. Even Brooke described Nina as a "spoiled sociopath with no impulse control”. So, not exactly someone you want to be frenemies with. For years, Nina relentlessly bullied Audrey Jensen, Noah Foster, and a score of other underlings at GWHS. And now, well... karma’s a bitch. On the night a viral video was uploaded, she was murdered by a killer in a mask, and it’s likely her death kicks off the entire series. Even though she may be the first one on the chopping block, that doesn’t necessarily mean we've seen the last of her. In September 2015, Nina and her friend Emma Duval filmed Audrey having a lesbian make-out session with a girl from another school named Rachel Murray in her car. Nina posted the video on social media, and as a result, Audrey immediately became the target of cruel jokes and lewd comments. Everything Nina does seems carefully calibrated for the viewer to not miss her when she bites it eight minutes into the Pilot episode. Nina will be Lakewood's meanest resident, bullying the lives of the townspeople for centuries to come. Nina is the second character to die in the series, as well as the first on-screen character to start off the series. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) A roaring engine of a car came to a stop, as two teenagers pulled up to the Patterson household. Nina sits in the passenger seat, while her ex-boyfriend, Tyler, sat in the driver's side, his hand casually resting on the steering wheel. Nina rolled her eyes and took a sip from her flask. "It's a time-honored enforcement of the food chain. The weak are outed, and then eaten." Nina says. Tyler grinned. "Wow, you're a mean drunk tonight." Tyler says. "Oh, please," Nina rebuked, her words slurring slightly. "You agreed that clip was too good to trash." "Officer, she made me do it," Tyler said smiling, turning his head toward Nina. "She makes me do a lot of things," he says, sending a suggestive look toward his ex-girlfriend. Nina ignored him, only paying attention to the numerous alerts on her phone. "Oh, my God. Chirpster's all over it. Audrey's totally trending," she announced excitedly, glad her plan was going well. Everyone was buzzing about the viral video of Audrey Jensen making out with a random girl in a parking lot. "It already has five hundred views and counting," Nina added as she turned to Tyler, a prideful, satisfied look on her pretty face. Tyler moved closer to Nina, roaming his hands along her body. "Then why don't you make me a drink while we break the internet, huh?" he suggested. "I know your parents are out of town." Nina remained unimpressed. "Awww, no," she replied, unsympathetic toward his sexual needs. "I only needed your tech-savvy tonight, not what's in your pants." Nina replies. Opening the car door, she stepped out and headed toward her house. Even though her parents were out of town, Nina never planned on hooking up with Tyler tonight. She only needed his extensive knowledge of technology, so she could upload the video without it being traced back to her. Nina's heels clicked against the pavement on the way toward her front door, leaving Tyler watching her walk away with a longing expression on his face. He tried to remain unaffected, tried to suck it up, but on the inside, it stung — even though he knew it would never last, knowing deep down that a girl like that would never settle for a loser like him. Nina walks up to the front steps of her house. A key clicks into the lock and the front door opens. Nina gasps with happiness after see her little Pomeranian dog. "Hi, baby!" she chirped. Nina bends down, petting Sage. "Aw, yes the love of my life. Come on." Nina walks through her house, planning on taking a nice, relaxing soak in her hot tub. Not liking the quiet, she opened up an app on her phone and commanded, "Music on," into her iPhone 5c. She bobbed her head to the beat, as a pop song started playing from the various speakers around the house. A little while later, Nina changes into a black string bikini and puts on a magenta kimono, while Sage yapped at her feet. "Aw, you want to come into the hot tub with me, don't you, Sage?" Nina asked, securing her hair up into a ponytail. "You can't go in the hot tub. That would be gross." Dinging, Nina's phone blasted with numerous notifications, causing her to look down. Picking her phone up, Nina unlocks it. Seeing a video of her talking to Sage just a mere few seconds earlier, Nina widens her eyes. Confused, she turns around, surveying her surroundings. But no one was there. Phone dings. "How does it feel to be the star of the show?" '' Nina sees the text was from Tyler. She turns back around, and noticed the green light shining from her MacBook Air computer; a signal that the webcam was on. Nina shook her head, marching over to her computer and slamming the laptop shut. Leaning against the desk, she muttered, "Tyler, you are skating on Restraining Order Lake." Getting another text alert, Nina quickly looks down at her phone. "''Am I on thin ice?" Freaked out and growing angrier by the minute, she yells, "Tyler!" Nina started wandering around the house, trying to see where her ex-boyfriend was. "I swear to God if you are in my house, you are dead!" Nina calls out, clenching her jaw, growling under her breath. She walks down the hallway. "Sage is a trained-attack Pomeranian, and she will gut you on command!" Nina calls out. Reaching the front door, Nina shakes her head slightly and turns to the front door. Nina slowly walks towards the front door, opens it and slowly steps outside to the porch in wonder. Nina looks around and scans the area with narrowed eyes, frowning when she noticed that, again, there was no one there. Getting another ding from her phone, Nina looked down at the screen and sees a video playing of herself walking outside from just moments earlier. Nina gasps in fear, spins around. But still, there was no one in sight. Nina's breath was coming out in short pants, no longer finding Tyler's little game funny. She couldn't help but jump in fright, as another beep came through her phone, causing Nina to furrow her eyebrows. "Maybe you'll get more views than Audrey's video." Nina froze momentarily, before quickly heading back inside the house; her fear slightly washing away and replacing itself with anger. "Well, maybe you should grow up!" Nina scowly shouted in anger, walking into the living room and to the side glass door. "And when you do, I'll be outside!" Wanting to come follow, Sage nudged Nina's leg with her snout, only for Nina to shut the door in the dog's face, whispering, "No. Stay inside." Sensing Nina's movement, the motion-detecting lights turned on, illuminating the pool area and revealing numerous lounge chairs, a large swimming pool, and some aesthetically pleasing plants. Walking toward the hot tub, Nina sees steam rising from the heated water. Her phone beeps. "Outdoor speakers on," Nina commanded into her phone. And instantly, music emitted from the speakers along the house and distracted her from her creep of an ex-boyfriend. Nina sits down at the edge of the hot tub, dipping her feet into the hot water as the warmth soothed her tense muscles. But her calm state only lasted for a few moments and was interrupted when a strange noise reached her ears. Instinctively, Nina turned around, trying to push down the fear that gnawed inside her. "Tyler?" she called out hesitantly. The motion-detecting lights shut off, and Nina turns back around to grab her phone, sending a text to Tyler's number. "Was that you?" she typed. "Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting?" A smile made its way onto Nina's lips. She liked this new side of Tyler. It was exciting. "I may have underestimated you," she texted back. Setting her phone down and removing her legs from the water, Nina headed toward the other side of the hot tub. Nina dropped her robe, giving Tyler a perfect view of her, as she slowly made her way back into the hot tub. Nina seductively watches the backside of the house. She slowly turns around and almost sinks into the water, resting against the wall of the hot tub. As her phone alerted her of another text message, Nina snatched the phone from the edge of the hot tub, unlocking it to see what see what it said. "You're killing me." Satisfied by Tyler's reaction, Nina typed back, "Then get over here, and do something about it." After sending the message, she set her phone back down, leaning against the edge of the tub and closing her eyes. A few seconds later, her phone dings. "Heads up." A splash in the water startled Nina. Nina opened her eyes, squinting slightly from a splash of something dropping into the water. Frowning, she moves closer to see what it was. Nina screams in horror once she sees Tyler's severed head floating in the water, facing her with his eyes open. Nina's hand splashes water around. She rises up, letting out another blood-curdling scream. Quickly reaching out for her phone, Nina grabs it and scrambles out of the water, panting while she ran in panic, only to keep looking back to see if anyone was following her. After a few moments of running aimlessly in fear across her backyard, she came to a stop by hiding behind a tree. Still hyperventilating, Nina struggles to unlock her phone with her trembling wet fingers. Starting to get fed up, she wipes the phone on her arm, turning on the voice command app. Nina whispers frantically into the phone, "Call 911." Her phone beeps. "Calling Pottery Barn," Siri responds. Nina grunts in frustration and then peeks her head out from behind the tree. Seeing no one around, Nina looks back. Deciding to make a run for it, Nina runs toward the house, causing the motion-detecting lights to turn on and her to panic. Pounding the palm of her hand on the locked garden glass patio door, Nina tried to get inside, but to no avail. "Help! Help!" she cried out. Seeing as that wasn't working, Nina panically goes further down the side of the house. "Somebody, help me!" she whimpers in fear. Nina continued to frantically bang her hand against the glass, in an attempt to get someone's attention. But no one, besides her dog, was home. Just as she was about to call out for help again, in the hopes that one of her neighbors would hear her, the wicked-sharp blade of a hunting knife slashes horizontally across Nina's back, slicing through her flesh with a sickening gushing sound. Nina lets out a strangled scream of agonizing pain before dropping to her knees as the warmth of blood drips down her back. Nina's hand desperately reaches behind her to stop the bleeding. But she couldn't reach the injury. Nina groans in pain. With her back stinging from the slash wound, Nina spins around and backs away in terror, gasping. Nina slowly staggers to her feet and stumbles across the cement patio, desperate to escape. However, from the possible pain she's enduring or from fear or possibly for both reasons, Nina drops down onto the grass. She fumbles, trying to crawl away, but the energy was quickly draining from her body. While trying to stand up with as much strength as she could muster, Nina limped across the grass in a last attempt to escape. But she didn't have the strength to go any further. Nina moans in pain, dropping down to the ground again, her back coated in blood. Crawling forward, she continued to whimper, and the white ghost masked figure in a black hooded poncho wraps his arm around Nina, and lifts her to her feet near the edge of the swimming pool. The masked figure pulls Nina to him, gripping her with his arm. Nina beats at the figure while wrenching from side to side, crying helplessly. Tears leak out of her eyes, as she feels the life inside of her slowly slip away. Nina sobs, yelling out, "No! No, please!" and then lets out a gasp. But her desperate pleas for help came to an end, as soon as the masked figure took the hunting knife and swiftly slices Nina's throat open from ear to ear. She chokes on the blood that began to fill her airways and feels the oxygen escape her lungs. The masked figure carelessly tosses the limp Nina into the swimming pool with a splash, not even bothering to check and see whether she was still alive or not, knowing that if she wasn't, she would be soon. Near where Nina's splayed out corpse floated face down, the previously clear water-filled swimming pool began to turn a crimson color, as blood swirled around her half-naked form. At school, Emma Duval, Brooke Maddox, Riley Marra, Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald. Riley says that she doesn't see Nina anywhere. Brooke deadpans that Nina is a "spoiled sociopath with impulse control." Will claims that Nina was the one who did the "wide-release." Later that morning, Nina's parents arrive home and Mrs. Patterson discovers Nina's lifeless body still floating face down in the swimming pool. Murmurs of gossip circled around the school, and it seemed as if a majority of the student body was discussing the recent, but not so tragic, news of Nina's murder. Most of Lakewood's teen populous reacts to Nina's death with mild indifference, dry humor, or as a legitimately good thing, seeing as she was a complete bitch after all. The next day after a speech conference is held by Sheriff Hudson, Jake reveals that Nina always was just a body but "top-shelf all the way." At Brooke's lake house, Nina's prayer vigil — which was, in reality, just another name for Brooke's party and an excuse for everyone to get drunk enough to forget that Nina was actually brutally murdered. Later at the party, Will, Emma, Brooke and Audrey are talking about Nina. Emma says she keeps thinking Nina will show up. She also says that Nina could be a "first-class bitch." Audrey reveals that Nina has made her life miserable since 4th grade. It is soon revealed that Will cheated on Emma with Nina during spring break. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Jake saved files of Nina and watches a video footage from Nina's webcam. Nina is seen wearing a gray sheep print bathrobe, dancing around in her bedroom with Sage on the couch. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) Brooke, Riley Marra and Emma arrive at school, talking about Nina's murder. Brooke says that Nina loved to be the "center of attention." Brooke reveals that she was terrified of Nina and how Nina would terrorize people if they crossed her. A memorial has been set up on a fence at the school, completely filled with sappy, shallow mementos and flowers from Nina's friends. Piper Shaw interviews a teacher about Nina's relationship with other students. The teacher responds by saying that Nina was loved and very popular. Piper goes to Audrey and Noah, telling them that she needs to know the real Nina. Audrey tells Piper that Nina was a "stone-cold bitch who got what she deserved." Later, a GIF from the night of Nina's murder (superimposed with the caption "PAYBACK'S A BITCH") is sent to the entire George Washington High student body, using malware that Tyler had convertly installed on the laptop of Seth Branson, at Nina's insistence. The GIF creates a stir throughout the town. During Noah's monologue, Nina is mentioned about how someone broke into her house that night and murdered her. At school, Will confronts Emma that his thing with Nina was that Nina came onto him because she felt threatened by Emma and Nina wanted "some leverage". During a basketball game, Quinn Maddox lets the auditorium a moment of silence for Nina and Rachel Murray. * Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) Brooke Maddox uses Nina's lipstick. Riley Marra catches this and recognizes Nina's lipstick. Brooke says it's to "carry on Nina's legacy". Emma Duval says that she can't believe Nina's gone but Riley says "She's with us in spirit." *Aftermath (4th Episode) During a conference with Clark Hudson, he mentions that when Riley died of her injuries, it was the same person who murdered Nina. Later, a Chirpster poll tags Brooke. She discovers a photo with the title: ''LAKEWOOD'S HOTTEST CLIQUE IS BEING MURDERED! VOTE FOR WHO YOU'D RATHER SEE ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK. ''Under the title, photos of Nina, Brooke, Emma and Riley. Nina's photo is crossed out with a red X. Later on, Emma, Audrey, and Noah arrive at an abandoned hospital where they discover Nina's necklace laid out on a tray along with Rachel's monster toy figure and Riley's keychain. Emma finds Nina's missing laptop and hacks into it. They discover that NIna has been keeping folders for all her friends, Quinn Maddox, Principal Showalter, and Sheriff Hudson (along with Emma). At Noah's workplace, Audrey and him hack the downloaded flash drive of Nina's folders but need a password. Audrey says to try "thunderbitch." However, this was the correct password. *Exposed (5th Episode) At the candlelight vigil downtown, pictures of Nina are shown along with Tyler, Riley and one photo of Rachel. It is revealed that Seth Branson hacked into people's webcams while Nina kept the files. At Emma's workplace, Brooke reveals to her that one day at lunch during Freshman year, Nina bet Will Belmont to sleep with Emma for "inside a month" and thought Emma needed to be taken down. * Betrayed (6th Episode) Detective Lorraine Brock confronts Audrey that on September 30, she and Rachel were filmed by Nina. Nina uploaded the viral video two hours before her murder. After Nina's death, the Killer created a GIF of her body in the swimming pool. Detective Brock thinks Audrey killed Nina just two hours after Nina humiliated her. At school, Noah tells Emma that he believes Audrey didn't kill Nina. In a video footage, Audrey talks smack about how people like Nina "marry billionaires and wear Prada in their climate-trashing yachts." Audrey continues by yelling how she is coming for Nina and calls her a "sorry bitch". * The Dance (9th Episode) After Audrey and Noah look through Rachel Murray's raw video footages, a video footage appears on the TV, showing a very drunk Nina being led outside of a bar by Kieran Wilcox the night before she is murdered. This is filmed by Rachel. At the Halloween Dance, Audrey reveals to Emma Duval that she went through Rachel's tapes and discovered a video of Kieran at a bar with Nina. Emma watches a clip of the video footage of Nina looking stunningly beautiful as she is led outside by Kieran, who sees Rachel. The footage stops. While dancing with Emma, Kieran reveals to Emma that he and his father got into an heavy argument. It is revealed that Kieran met Nina at a bar. A flashback shows Nina in a red bandage dress, looking bored and listening to a man sitting at the bar. Nina soon looks over people in front of a bar, particularly eyeing an attractive guy on the other side, staring at her. Nina smiles flirtatiously as she broke eye contact with the man flirting with her. Nina drinks her martini cocktail and sets it down on the table. She has her keys in her hand and smiles while telling Kieran that she insisted on driving herself. Kieran turned a very much drunk Nina to face the door. Kieran held his hands on Nina's waist, directing her drunk body through the pool table games, and out the door. Season 2 *I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) A picture of Nina is on Noah Foster's bulletin board in the beginning of the episode. * Jeepers Creepers (6th Episode) Pictures of Nina, her autopsy, and her crime scene photo are seen on the murder board. * ‪Let the Right One In‬ (7th Episode) Nina is mentioned in the scene where Audrey and Noah when they added all the victims. * Village of the Damned (8th Episode) Nina is mentioned in the scene where Noah and Audrey were listing the previous victims. * ‪When a Stranger Calls‬ (12th Episode) In the Zenith Theater, on the movie screen, a short video clip shows dark footage of Nina getting chucked into the swimming pool. Her body splashes in the water. Season 3 There will be new evidence that will point to neither Piper Shaw nor Kieran Wilcox being the ones who killed Nina and Tyler. Season 3 will focus on who killed them. However, this is a rumor that may be true. Death After seeing Tyler's severed head, Nina screams and scrambles out of the hot tub. She hides behind a tree, trying desperately to swipe her passcode, but to no avail with wet fingers. She commands Siri to call 911. After Siri accidentally calls Pottery Barn, Nina drops her phone and bolts for the back doors. She shouts for help and sobs in fear. In the reflection of one of the glass doors, Nina gets slashed horizontally across the back with a hunting knife. Nina screams in pain as she lies on the cement patio bleeding. Nina attempts to escape, but falls and starts crawling towards the swimming pool. After her pleas are no use, Nina gets her throat slit with the hunting knife. The attacker throws the limp Nina into the swimming pool. After her body splashes in the water, she floats upward, having succumbed to her wounds. Personality From the second we meet her, Nina is beautiful, psychopathic, conniving, manipulative, and devious. She was seductive, using her beauty to attract men. Nina was known to be the Queen Bee of Lakewood, ultimately before her murder. Nina is also a charismatic, fabulous, and a great actress, being able to act kind and understanding in order to sway people to her side. Nina is also a xenophobe and a master manipulator as she loathes people, firmly believing that she is superior to all others and should therefore rule them through force and threat. Trivia * The character of Nina Patterson was created by Jill E. Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie as well as director Jamie Travis. *Nina is the TV counterpart to Casey Becker, who was the first Ghostface murder victim played by Drew Barrymore in the 1996 film, Scream. * Nina is the first character to appear in Scream: The TV Series, and as such, she is also the first female character. She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. She is the first female character on the series to die. * A special preview clip of Nina's death scene was screened during the "Parasomnia" episode of Teen Wolf, which aired on the same evening. Actress ‪Bella Thorne‬ appeared on the "Wolf Watch" episode that accompanied that episode. * If viewers watched Nina's death again, after stud bucket Tyler's head unexpectedly splashes into the hot tub, Nina freaks out, splashes water around and then grabs her phone. The phone could have gotten wet and her wet fingers probably didn't help it. That messed up the phone; that could also be why Siri was responding the wrong thing. * There will be new evidence that will point to neither Piper Shaw nor Kieran Wilcox being the ones who killed Nina and Tyler. Season 3 will focus on who killed them. *Nina died on September 28, 2015 at 11:02 PM. If you look closely, the date on Nina's phone says September 15, ''which is on a Tuesday. *Nina's phone code is ''1-4-0-9. *It is unknown if Tyler ever found out or was aware of Nina cheating on him before his death. *Nina, herself, and her evil schemes are similar to Madison Morgan from The Duff. ** Nina is similar to Chris Hargensen from Stephen King's Carrie. ** Nina is also similar to Alison DiLaurentis from Pretty Little Liars. Gallery Nina thrown.jpeg Nina screams.jpeg Nina Patterson.jpeg Nina's death.jpeg Nina dies.jpeg Nina Patterson HD.jpeg Nina on phone.jpeg − Nina corpse.jpeg Nina robe image.gif Nina back sliced.gif Killer kills Nina image.gif Nina bar.gif Nina's memorial.jpeg Nina PAYBACK'S A BITCH.gif Nina and Kieran.jpeg Nina at bar.gif Nina neck slashed.jpeg Tyler with Nina.jpeg Killer and Nina IMG 7845.JPG Ghostface kills Nina IMG 8834.GIF Wpid-bella thorne bikini scream trailer2.jpg IMG 6013.JPG Scream-season-1-episode-9-nina.jpg IMG 8589.GIF IMG 8590.GIF IMG 8591.GIF 2782605700000578-0-image-a-110 1428898201869.jpg 3324410.jpg-r 1280 720-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Category:The Heavy Category:Antagonists Category:Charismatic Villain Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Knife Victims Category:Second Character to Die Category:Opening Victims Category:Characters Category:Bullies Category:Psychopaths Category:Blondes Category:Throat Slit Victims Category:Rivals Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrant Category:High School Student Category:Lakewood Resident Category:Deceased Category:Culprit Category:Mean Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Ringleader Category:Secondary Antagonists